


Communal bath house

by orphan_account



Series: You, I and these bizarre worlds of ours [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Interviews, Light Angst, Meet and Greets, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Questions, Recovery, Secret Relationship, Virtual Reality, implied/referenced PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeko couldn’t help but blush, taken off guard by Kyouko’s sudden admission, which she hadn’t foreseen at all. After processing and taking everything in, she found out that she didn’t mind that Kyouko had blown their cover in front of around a thousand fans at all, especially when it meant that she they didn’t have to play pretend with each other in public anymore.ORSimulation/Virtual Reality AU but this time is not angst and sad as I was intending to since somehow fluff, gay and attempts at humour took over my Google Docs page. Do not fret, someday there will the an angsty Simulation AU but for now this is what you get.





	Communal bath house

Starved flames approached Celestia Ludenberg slowly yet eagerly, soon engulfing her alive. Her increasing and overwhelming panic was perfectly hidden behind a smile that was just as sharp around the edges as the Ultimate Gambler herself, but that façade started crumbling when she saw a fire truck flying towards her. The girl’s entire body shut down for a split second before it came back to life, overtaken by sheer pain when the vehicle collided with her frail frame, crushing effortlessly her bones and her whole being in a matter of seconds.

With a shaky gasp, and blinking rapidly a couple of times, Taeko Yasuhiro snapped out of her thoughts and memories abruptly, a generalized sensation of pain running throughout her systems and feeling as if her skin had caught fire. She felt grateful for the fact that even though she was at a meet and greet with the rest of the cast, the entirety —or at least a vast majority,— of fans were focused on Kyouko, whom had been asked something, although it did pain her that she had missed great part of the event because she had been recalling the events of the Killing Game in such a lively way that goosebumps had taken over her skin.

However, a quick glance at the purplette confirmed Taeko that she had been asked something risqué based on the way her cheeks were covered by a furious blush and how her shoulders shook slightly.

“Well, first of all, no, I didn’t get intimal with Naegi-kun in the communal bath house during the simulation or anytime prior to it.” The crowd made displeased sounds, some of them even expressed how “their ship had been sunk into the depths of the ocean by Kirigiri herself” out loud, yet they kept on listening to whatever else she had to add with great attention.

One of the security guards bent down and whispering something into Kyouko’s ear, making her smile a bit as she nodded.

“I am afraid that the time is over but before leaving I will admit that I did get intimate with someone in the communal bath house, and that someone was Taeko, who actually was my girlfriend before the simulation took place and still is my girlfriend now that it’s over. Thank you all for coming to the Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Meet and Greet!”

Kyouko got up, walked towards Taeko, who was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and shock, grabbed her left hand softly and then walked away from the place with her as she giggled.

Taeko couldn’t help but blush, taken off guard by Kyouko’s sudden admission, which she hadn’t foreseen at all. After processing and taking everything in, she found out that she didn’t mind that Kyouko had blown their cover in front of around a thousand fans at all, especially when it meant that she they didn’t have to play pretend with each other in public anymore.

For the first time after waking up from the simulation, Taeko felt genuinely happy.


End file.
